Battle for Dominance
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Judal and Hakuryuu have been spending a lot of time together, and well, what else happens to hormonal teens only around each other? The problem is, whose going to be on top? All warnings inside. Birthday gift for Angelic Land.


**A/n) Hey Angelic Land Happy birthday! Here ya go Magi smut! More of it! This thing kind of turned into a monster of description. I pulled words out I haven't used in ages! I hope you like it! I even used Judal just cuz it's your special day.**

 **Warnings for everyone: Uhm i guess some of this could be considered a little bit dub con. Its yaoi slash, meaning two boys doing the sex. Pretty vanilla when you consider other things I've written! Lol. It's Hakuryuu and Judal. from Magi, that I don't own. It's probably OOC, PWP from the get go, and I drew inspiration from *spoiler alert* when Judal takes of off with Hakuryuu at the end of season 2. *end of spoiler* So yeah...smut. Enjoy it!**

They weren't sure exactly how it had gotten to this point. Like somehow, spending all this time with one another, had caused this deep physical and sexual attraction. It had all started out innocent enough. Lingering gazes, and light touches. It turned into bodies brushing, and heated stares. It was all steadily building, and the two teenagers could only take so much. At night you could here soft gasps, and whimpers in the air.

The Prince had noticed the Magi. That long, dark, braided hair, those inviting hips that leisurely swung back and forth, that leg dress barely clinging up on those hips. Even that mischievous grin had served to turn him on at some point during all of this.

The Magi had noticed the prince. That dark blue hair, those intense eyes that gazed at everything with such passion. It was like those eyes were staring right at your very soul. At the very core of who you were as a person. Even the prince with his pure heart and genuine care, made the Magi hard more than a few times.

It had all built up slowly. It gradually increased in intensity. Like it was spinning. Faster and faster, their hearts would beat. Looking longer, touching more, unspoken desire in their eyes. It continued to escalate, until finally, the tension snapped. They were unsure who made the first move, but as lips touched, it was as if a dam had burst forth. And it brought all the sexual desire with it.

They were both naked, lying upon a makeshift bed in a tent. Locked lips and wandering hands. Mouths moving over soft skin, and hands latched in dark hair. Soft moans, and harsh panting all lost into the night air. This was so wrong, and yet they couldn't deny the pleasure coursing through their beings. The desire to keep going with what they had started. It only made things more intense, when they stopped to think how taboo this really was. But is was fuel to their arousal. Right here, right now, they were no longer a Prince and a Magi. There were two teenagers with wild hormones, and a desire to be with one another. Even if it was purely sexual. The need, the primal lust withing them, searching for a way to relieve stress.

Judal trailed his hands down the curved back of the prince, and grabbed firmly onto his backside. He felt like he was in a perfect position for what he wanted. The prince was lying on top of him, and to Judal the boy might has well just screamed 'take me, I'm yours.'

As feeling the offending hand, Hakuryuu blushed and pushed the magi's shoulders "Quit messing with my backside!" he didn't see eye to eye with Judal. the magi had such a delicate frame. Obviously, delicate meant on the receiving end. At least it did in his mind.

Judal gave a cheeky grin "Why? I've spent a long time imagining myself plowing into it. I mean, that's the whole reason we are doing this, right?"

The Prince gave Judal a curious look. He wasn't bottoming. He had already spent a many a desperate night imagining this moment. Yes, their sexual needs had gotten them thus far, but dominance had yet been asserted between their heavy making out. Hakuryuu planned to take some initiative.

"Oh no! I'm not liking the look in your eyes!" Judal said. He needed to take the prince off guard. He was always used to getting his way, and get what he wanted. Right now, he wanted to be inside the Prince and his tight velvety walls.

Their lips met in a rough kiss. Both of them working hard, to force the other into submission. To assert dominance on who was going to take the lead in this.

Hakuryuu grabbed Judal by the wrists, and forced them above his head. Judal grinned internally on how the prince though he had won. He wrapped his legs around the prince, and using the strength in his body. flipped them over. He quickly moved his legs out from under the boy, and broke the kiss.

Hakuryuu smirked. He rolled his hips, their erections grazing across one another. and an echoing moan was heard. He grabbed the mag's waist "Perfect, you can ride me in this position."

Judal sputtered "No! I can force my hard cock into you like-" He was cut off and let out a squeak that dissolved into a soft keen of pleasure. The prince had slipped a slick finger into his backside.

"You were saying?" The prince asked with a laugh. He twisted the digit buried inside the clenching muscles, Victory was his.

Not for long. Judal found the bottle of lube that was previously hidden from him. With Hakuryuu concerned on what he was doing he completely missed Judal working to slick his own fingers. He leaned back, like he was giving in to the prince, and promptly slid a finger into the prince's ass.

Hakuryuu tensed up. That, wasn't according to his plans, but it didn't feel horrible. It was kind of nice, and he let out a breathless moan. He was enjoying this, but then snapped back to reality. He couldn't let himself get caught up and let this happen. He quickly pressed another finger inside of the magi.

Judal whined and began rocking his hips. Those fingers felt really good, and the boy was naturally hitting all those sensitive places inside of him. He felt shameless, but there wasn't time for that when it felt this good. He conceded to the prince and withdrew his fingers. Hakuryuu had won, and was now in control. He better not disappoint. Judal wasn't a virgin in any way. People of the Kou empire revered him. He was like a fucking God and people wanted to please them, even if it was with their bodies. Judal had enjoyed sex with women and men. Being stuck with only the prince had driven him almost mad with lust. He needed someone to fuck, or in this case, fuck him.

Three fingers deep and Judal was feeling stretched and ready. He moaned openly, rocking his body back onto those fingers, willing them to go deeper.

Hakuryuu pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on a blanket. He grabbed the discarded lube and handed it to the magi. "Here you do it. You are kind of blocking my view."

Judal huffed "The hell do I look like? Your slave? I should just move down and take you dry. Damn talented fingers." Despite his complaints, and hesitance to comply, he took the offered lube. He opened it up and poured some on his hand. He handed it back to the prince to close and toss away while he grabbed the Prince's rock hard shaft and began to stroke it up and down. Spreading the viscous substance fully over the length. His delicate fingers catching under the flared head and brushing his index finger over the slit and down the prominent vein. It earned him a sharp gasp and a low groan from the boy below him. The made Judal feel like he had the power and the control. Even if he was taking it, he still had a hold of the situation. He could take charge on how much pleasure they could both draw from this. .

Once Judal was done, and Hakuryuu was a shaking mess, the Magi grabbed the length and positioned his entrance right above it. He huffed outwardly, preparing himself for being penetrated. He teasing rubbed the head of the erection against in entrance. Letting the prince feel how the muscle tried to stretch around his generous length. Slowly, he let himself be breached.

Hakuryuu gasped, and tensed up grabbing harder onto the magi's hips, most likely leaving marks. He couldn't help it. It was hot, tight, slick, and glorious. The velvety walls inside of Judal eased over his throbbing penis, and he let himself feel how the muscles hugged it tight. It was exhilarating. His toes curled, sweat was already beading on his forehead, this was an intense moment.

Judal on the other hand felt like he was forcing a red hot poker into his ass. Hakuryuu was already so hot, and his length was burning him up. Judal gyrated his hips, slowly. Trying to ease himself down, until he was fully seated in the prince's lap. He took a moment to breathe. He felt full, it hurt a little, but overall the sensation was completely overwhelming. He was panting from the exertion, staring at intense blue eyes, hazy with lust. He felt a shiver run up his spine, and he rocked his hips. Cries echoed from them both.

The prince felt his cock nudge against something, and the Magi felt a jolt of electricity ripple through his body. It was astounding. And from there, a pace was set. Both bodies moving in tandem. Seeking warmth, pleasure. A carnal lust sweeping over them both, as their bodies impacted together. The sounds echoing out into the night. Again, and again. Hakuryuu gripped onto Judal's waist, probably bruising it, and manipulated that body to his desires. Meeting each bounce with his own thrusts.

Sharp gasps for breath, low groans, and pure cries of unadulterated rapture. Bodies slick from the sheer intensity of their coupling, and the heat between them both.

Judal lay his palms flat against the boy's chest to anchor himself. He bounced, feeling the burn in his thighs but ignoring it in search of an even deeper later of pleasure. His hands against the prince's chest was like some sort of tether to the real world, to keep him from drifting into the cycle of light ruhk, or tumbling farther into depravity.

Hakuryuu sat up, and began drifting his hands across the dips and curves of the toned body before him. He looked up, meeting those stunning red eyes. His own blue went wide when a mouth sealed against his own. He lazily let them drift shut as tongues come into the equation and began rolling and tasting. Peaches...Judal tasted like sweet peaches. To Judal, Hakuryuu tasted of something floral. Not in a gross way, but like the smell of a beautiful garden, and it was nice.

And with the kisses, their furious coupling turned into something akin to making love. Rapid thrusts against one another became slow and over exaggerated movements. Everything hit deeper, and felt stronger. Their cries increased in the intensity, and the grabbed onto each other.

Judal whined with need. His length was smashed between their bodies , but not getting the friction it so desperately needed. His body was thrumming, but he needed a little push to tip him over the edge.

And his need was granted in the form of a firm grip and languid strokes. They breathed into each other's mouths. Trying to get even more out of this, but knowing it couldn't last. Stomach's coiling tight. So close, but trying desperately to make this one moment last as long as it possibly could. But eventually, the need to seek that satisfaction overrode the desire to stay joined and as close as possible. The love making stopped and it turned into something more animalistic. Each one trying to find completion.

Hakuryuu was first. He could take no more. He let out a choked cry as his body went rigid, before convulsing with pleasure. His semen shooting in waves inside the magi's body. Through his orgasm, he continued to jerk the magi, ashamed the he couldn't hold out longer than him.

It only took a few more stroke before Judal's back curved up into a sensuous arch. His body tensing and his seed pooling over the hand holding his length and dripping between their bodies. He lazily rolled his hips to work everything out of them and ride out the waves of ecstasy.

They sat there, still connected, trying to catch their breath.

Hakuryuu felt content and sated. This was like a fantasy that was somehow made into a reality. The gorgeous Magi was astride his hips, panting for breath, with his essence spread between them. It was like someone took this image out of his wet dreams, and placed it right here, right now. He was struck with fear now. Fear that once the post coital bliss passed, things would get awkward.

Judal looked down into the blue eyes of the prince, and gave a smile "That was actually really good. Can we do this again sometime?" he lifted up his hips and grimaced as the limp cock come out of his backside with an awful squelching noise. He collapsed next to Hakuryuu, and had a hopeful expression.

Hakuryuu smiled. Nope not awkward at all. That was Judal for you "I was hoping you would ask that. Yes, if you want, we can do that again."

Judal shyly cuddled up to the prince, and laid his head on his chest "Good. Then next time, I'm topping."

Hakuryuu just shook his head. Judal would never learn. Their next time doing this, he would win the battle for dominance again. But it wasn't truly a satisfying win, if he didn't work for it first.


End file.
